Shattered
by talking to myself that's chaos
Summary: Tears. Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something. Some of them want to use you, some of them want to get used by you, some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused.  ""Kendall x OC, possible OC x MOC. Implied Logan x Camille, Carlos x Lucy. Future James x Older!Katie.


**AN: Okay, so this is a story that I never thought I'd write! the OC is named Elizabeth Diamond. This story will be either a triology or a saga. It's going to be ten or eleven chapters max.**

**Title: **_Misery Buisness_

**Summary:**_ Tears. Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something. Some of them want to use you, some of them want to get used by you, some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused._

**Pairings: **_Jambi/Jalizabeth, Kambi/Kalizabeth_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>_Hell in Your Eyes._

_I see hell in your eyes...~_Hell in Your Eyes **by Disturbed**

* * *

><p>"Oh... Oh, Kendall!" Elizabeth Diamond moaned as her boyfriend of eleven months touched her gently. "C'mon darling..." Kendall whispered, "Let go." He rubbed faster, and he felt her breath catch. "Oh my god, Kendall!" She yelled, and released herself. She was panting, and he leaned up to kiss her lips gently.<p>

He lay down next to her and smiled. "That's my girl. Now how did that feel?"

She looked at him, with her big brown eyes and whispered, "It felt really good..." Kendall smirked, then played with a strand of her long blonde hair.

_"If you wanna get our alive, run for your life!"_

"Ugh!" Elizabeth said looking over at Kendall, "It's James." She rolled over and picked up her iPhone, hit a few taps, and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hey Bro."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" He screamed.

"I'm at Kendall's." She said coolly. "GET YOUR ASS HOME RIGHT NOW. MOM IS FURIOUS." He screamed again. She growled and looked at Kendall. "Fine, I'll come home. See you in five." She then hung up.

Kendall looked at her with hungry eyes. "Babe, promise me you'll come back afterwards... I wanna do something with you.." He said, sort of huskily.

Elizabeth rolled on top of him and kissed his lips gently. "I promise." He handed Elizabeth her jeans, panties, bra and tank top. She slid them on and walked down the stairs. "See ya later babe." He said before kissing her one more time. She smiled, "See ya." She walked out the front door, and closed it behind her.

She ran across the lawn, and across the street to her house. She saw that her mother's BMW wasn't in the driveway. "Hm." She said softly.

Elizabeth opened the front door and called out, "James? I'm home." She threw her bag to the side, and looked around. The whole place was empty.

She started to call out, "Jame-" She was cut off by someone's hand being placed on her mouth. "Mph! Mph!"

She felt someone's breath in her ear. "Hello Elizabeth."

_James. _she thought.

She struggled roughly, and he pinned her arms on his chest, then spun her around so she was facing him.

"I saw what you did with Kendall..." He said. Her eyes went wide, which caused her to struggle again. "Shh, baby girl. Save your energy for later. You're gonna need it." James smirked. Elizabeth started crying gently and kept struggling roughly.

James slapped her across her face. "I said stop struggling, you little bitch." She looked up at him and cried harder.

He pulled her into his chest, and held her close. She was shaking hard. He moved his hand down to her ass, and rubbed gently. "Shh baby..." Elizabeth looked up gently, and whimpered softly.

James pressed her forehead into his chest and picked her up bridal style, before carrying her to his room.

Once the two were in James's room, Elizabeth looked around slowly. She hadn't been in his room since they were eleven, and it had changed a lot. The walls were no longer brown, but now red and black, and the theme wasn't sports either, it was rock and roll.

James gently set Elizabeth on his bed, and kissed her lips gently, before ripping her tank top and bra off roughly. Elizabeth looked at her brother, and watched as he sucked around her left nipple roughly and pulled her right one almost angrily.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, you slut. You don't ever sleep with your brother's best friend. Your brother is the only one who gets to touch you like this. Clear?"

She nodded timidly and he moved his hand down to her pants. He yanked her jeans and panties off, leaving her fully naked, then licked his lips at the sight of her. James opened her legs a little further, and Elizabeth snapped them shut. He growled and yanked them open roughly, "See this?" He said, pointing to her clit, "This is all mine. No one else's."

Elizabeth whimpered as he stroked her clit slowly. "What's wrong baby?" he said sincerly, "Do you want me to go faster?" She looked down at him and shook her head, 'no'.

James stoked a bit faster, a smirk playing on his face. Elizabeth let out a gentle moan unwillingly, and he leaned down to give a gentle kiss to her clit before standing up and removing his shirt. Elizabeth watched as he removed his jeans and as he threw them to the side.

James smirked as Elizabeth looked him up and down, then smirked bigger as she started whimpering. He nodded slowly, and her eyes widened. She started crying, and he crawled up next to her.

He placed her legs around his waist, and her arms around his chest. She cried into his chest softly, and he looked down at her with a smirk.

Elizabeth sniffled and looked up at him. He smirked, took his hand down to both of their nether-reigons, and took his length his hand. She looked at him with innocent eyes. She blinked her eyes, as if to say "Don't," but he just smirked bigger and rubbed the tip along her opening slowly.

She shook her head slowly, letting out a small whisper. "Please don't.." He nodded with a smirk, and thrust his hips up roughly, fully entering her without any warning. Elizabeth let out a scream. James smirked as he felt both her blood trickle down his length and her hot tears falling down his chest.

James had taken her virginity. Her own brother. He had broken her hymen and made her impure.

"James!" Elizabeth pleaded as he thrusted roughly and erratically, "Please stop!" James looked down at her and for a moment Elizabeth didn't even know who this man was. He was not her brother. It couldn't be.

James pulled out momentairily, only to throw her on the bed, climb in between her legs and throw them over his shoulders. He thrusted angrily and harshly, and Elizabeth couldn't handle it anymore. She started struggling violently, thrashing about, tossing and turning. But sadly, it only turned him on more.

After many more erratic thrusts, James came inside of Elizabeth and tossed her to the floor. "Get lost, little bitch. Be back here in three hours or it'll be worse." And with that, he picked up a playboy magazine and began reading. Well, gawking actually.

Elizabeth got up quickly and ran out of the room, she grabbed her robe, slipped it on, and ran across the street to Kendall's house, barely keeping the tears in. The door was open when she got there and she ran up to his room and into Kendall's arms. She broke down sobbing and Kendall held onto her tightly, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Elizabeth managed out a small whisper.

"He raped me..."

**AN: Okay, so.. Hope this okay.. I really don't like it, cause it's not what I'd usually right.**

**xox~CMH**


End file.
